The present invention is directed to a ribbon cartridge for a high-speed printer.
In providing a ribbon for a high-speed printer it is desirable to provide one which requires no threading or reversing. While an endless loop eliminates the problem of reversal, the principle of the eight track magnetic tape cartridge is not usable because of excessive friction.